


Green

by nikitajobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Christmas, D/Hr Advent 2019, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Prompt was: Christmas Ornaments, SNAKEY Draco, Sneaky Draco, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, or should i say, see that's why I don't write but draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitajobson/pseuds/nikitajobson
Summary: This is part of the D/Hr Advent 2019 – my prompt was "Christmas Ornaments".Merry Christmas everyone!And thank you to the lovely person/people who nominated me! I haven't been in the fandom for long so this was a nice surprise <3Also thank you to the mods of the contest for organizing this thing and managing everything.If you're on mobile the picture might not auto-adjust to your screen so you might have to click and hold to "open image" in a new tab to see the entire piece.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 97
Kudos: 338
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2019





	Green




End file.
